Light
by darkestlake
Summary: Jeonghan dan Mingyu, saling memberikan cahaya untuk hidup satu sama lain. seventeen fic. mingyu. jeonghan. minhan/gyuhan. AU. dedicated for mypockymg17


Ruangan bau, lembab, tikus-tikus sangat senang berada di dalamnya. Sudah sekian lama ruangan bawah tanah di bawah saluran air kota itu dibangun. Entah untuk tujuan apa. Rembesan dari pipa-pipa bocor sudah membuat keadaan ruangan itu semakin buruk. Tapi, para tikus masih menempatinya. Termasuk Yoon Jeonghan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah ia masih punya nurani seperti manusia atau tikus. Hanya makhluk pengerat itulah benda bernyawa yang ia temui setiap hari.

Rambut panjang yang kusut digaruk lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada suara terdengar selain bunyi mencicit dari tikus.

.

.

* * *

 **Light © darkestlake**

 _Ingat baik-baik fakta kalau Mingyu itu kidal. fanfik ini mengandung maso, keabsurd-an, crackpair, alur maju-mundur tapi tidak cantik, imajinasi saya ketinggian, segala kekurangan yang ada karena pembuatnya hanya manusia biasa_

 _btw, saya baru baca ff eng kaisoo judulnya confined (kalau ga salah) lalu kayanya sy udh dicuci otak ama fanfik itu; kalau makna cinta itu bisa berarti sangat dalam hingga berkaitan dengan kematian  
terakhir, peluk cium buat mak juyon, baca sampe habis ya mak wahaha_

.

.

* * *

Cahaya.

Jeonghan merindukan cahaya.

Sudah sekitar berapa tahun ia terjebak di ruangan bawah tanah?

Jeonghan sedikit-sedikit ingat bahwa dulu ia tidak seperti ini. Kenyataannya ia lahir sebagai bayi lelaki yang sehat dua puluh tahun lalu. Ayah dan ibunya adalah pekerja pabrik yang kemudian meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan setelah meninggalkannya di panti asuhan.

Jeonghan tumbuh sebagai anak pendiam. Di masa kanak-kanak, ia bertemu dengan banyak anak yang senasib dengannya. Seungcheol yang selalu dikuntiti anak lain karena ia yang paling tua, Jisoo yang selalu tersenyum, Junhui anak Cina yang tampan, Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang suka bercanda, serta banyak anak-anak lain yang selalu berbaur bersamanya. Tapi, dari sekian banyak anak, Jeonghan penasaran dengan satu orang.

Kim Mingyu. Sebenarnya cukup banyak bicara dan selalu bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain. tapi, entah kenapa bagi Jeonghan anak itu seperti masih punya perisai pembatas tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Mingyu seperti punya selubung tipis, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menembus selubung itu sepertinya hanya Jeon Wonwoo.

"Dekati saja, _hyung,_ Mingyu anak yang sangat ramah kok."

Wonwoo menyahut sambil tersenyum lebar saat ia dan Jeonghan disuruh memotongi ujung batang bunga matahari untuk dimasukkan ke dalam vas berisi air oleh ibu pengasuh panti. Jeonghan bertanya mengenai sifat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjawab santai.

"Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?"

"Kami tetangga. Orangtua kami sama-sama menitipkan kami ke kapal pengangkut untuk pergi ke Seoul, kampung halaman kami dijadikan medan perang saat itu. Sayangnya untuk biaya mengantarkan satu orang sama dengan harga satu rumah. Orangtua kami memilih untuk menyelamatkan kami. Jadi kami tidak tahu bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu kami disana."

Wonwoo masih mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti biasa. Jeonghan diam-diam merasa kagum karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak kelihatan terguncang.

"Kalau kau kenapa bisa masuk panti asuhan ini, _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jeonghan menelan ludah, "Orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Oh." Wonwoo mengatupkan rahang, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Aku sudah sering ditanya tentang hal itu kok." Jeonghan tersenyum, "Ayo masukkan bunga ini ke vas."

Jeonghan tidak tahu itu adalah hari pertama dan terakhir ia bicara dengan Wonwoo. Besoknya anak lelaki yang setahun lebih muda dari Jeonghan itu ditemukan tewas dengan leher tergantung pada seutas tali. Mulutnya ditempeli lakban. Semuanya langsung senyap seolah juga tidak bernyawa atas kejadian itu kecuali seorang anak berkulit gelap yang mengamuk seperti orang kesurupan hampir selama dua puluh empat jam. Mingyu adalah orang yang paling terpukul. Bahkan saat upacara pemakaman Wonwoo, anak itu menghamburkan bunga krisan putih yang ditumpuk di depan foto Wonwoo lalu dengan sintingnya meneriakkan bahwa Wonwoo masih hidup.

Ya. Mana ada yang percaya.

Seungcheol adalah kakak yang paling tua dan kuat, tapi tendangan Mingyu di perutnya (ketika mengamuk) cukup untuk membuatnya demam karena tubuhnya kaget. Akhirnya anak-anak yang lain mendatangi Jeonghan selaku kakak kedua yang tertua di lingkungan mereka.

" _Hyung_ , tolonglah Mingyu- _hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti dengannya yang sekarang, dia sekarang gampang marah dan menakutkan. Dan dia tidak mau membuatkanku kapal mainan dari kulit jeruk lagi." Chan si bungsu bicara sambil tersedu-sedu. Di sebelahnya ada Seokmin yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lalu mengusap rambutnya supaya tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi Chan benar. Mingyu sudah berubah." Jihoon menimpali. "Maksudku, aku tahu Wonwoo adalah temannya sejak dari tempat asalnya, tapi masih ada kita. Apa dia hanya memikirkan Wonwoo saja? Lalu kita ini apa? Kita juga keluarganya, semuanya kehilangan Wonwoo tapi Mingyu bersikap seolah-olah hanya ia yang bersedih."

Semuanya mengangguk. Jisoo yang duduk di sebelah Jeonghan menepuk punggung Jeonghan.

"Lakukan, Jeonghan."

Jadi, malam itu Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kamar Mingyu dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga anak itu membuka pintunya.

"Kim Mingyu, kita harus bicara."

Mingyu nyaris menutup pintu, tapi Jeonghan menahannya. Anak lelaki yang lebih tua menerobos masuk dan tanpa sadar langsung menampar pipi Mingyu.

"Bukan cuma kau yang sedih atas kematian Wonwoo!" Jeonghan langsung saja berseru, "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah hanya kau yang kehilangan dia. Kau bersedih tanpa memikirkan perasaan kami. Kau masih memiliki kami dan kami menganggapmu keluarga."

Mingyu hanya diam saja.

Beberapa detik setelahnya air mukanya berubah. Ingus dan air matanya meleleh. Anak itu menangis sambil memeluk Jeonghan, menangis sampai Jeonghan juga ikut menangis karenanya. Tidak peduli bahwa bajunya sudah kotor oleh debu di wajah Mingyu yang sudah bercampur dengan ingus dan air mata.

.

.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ tidak pernah merasa sehat."

Jeonghan mengurungkan niat untuk segera beranjak dari kamar Mingyu—ia berhasil memaksa anak itu makan setelah dua hari Mingyu selalu menolak makan, bahkan ketika Seungcheol yang menyuruhnya—guna mengembalikan piring dan gelas. Ia meletakkan piring kembali ke lantai lalu duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Tidak berkata apa-apa tapi menunggu Mingyu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu ingat pada ibunya yang selalu melotot saat anak-anak di desa mengajaknya bermain bola ataupun petak umpet. Kami adalah tetangga, tapi nyaris tidak pernah bertatap muka. Kamar kami bersebelahan, tapi tirai kamarnya jarang dibuka."

Jeonghan duduk memeluk lutut, "Lalu?"

"Aku sempat melihat dia membaca buku di dekat jendela, aku melongok dari jendela kamarku juga lalu dia melihatku dan tersenyum. Kemudian kami berteman hanya dari jendela ke jendela, tapi kami berteman akrab. Dia sering meminjamiku buku dengan cara diikat di ujung tongkat kayu dan aku mengambilnya. Kami bercerita banyak hal sampai aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku sudah cukup lama tidak ikut bermain di luar rumah bersama anak-anak yang lain.

"Suatu hari aku mengajaknya bermain bola, dia bertanya dengan mata berbinar apakah dia boleh ikut. Aku jawab ya, asalkan ibunya tidak tahu. Kemudian aku membantunya kabur dari rumahnya.

"Kami bermain dengan riang. Meskipun pemula tapi Wonwoo- _hyung_ cepat sekali beradaptasi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sesenang itu sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba ia pingsan dan mimisan di lapangan."

Jeonghan kelihatan kaget, menoleh kepada Mingyu di sebelahnya sambil membulatka mata, "Dia mimisan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kemudian Mingyu bercerita bahwa Wonwoo memang tidak boleh lelah. Tubuhnya sangat lemah jika melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga dan emosi.

Ketika desa mereka dijadikan medan perang para militer. Nyonya Jeon sambil menangis-nangis meminta Mingyu untuk selalu ada di sisi putranya.

"Lalu aku mendapati surat ini di laci meja nakasnya." Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah kertas kusut yang sepertinya sempat ditetesi air mata. Jeonghan menerimanya dan kemudian membacanya.

 _Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu, Mingyu. Aku sadar selama ini aku sudah menjadi beban. Kau terlalu memperhatikanku sampai-sampai teman yang lain merasa kalau kau hanya memiliki dunia bersamaku saja.  
lagipula sakitku ini tidak bisa diobati, teman-teman juga tidak ada yang tahu. Katakanlah bahwa aku sangat mencintai mereka.  
aku sadar setelah aku bicara dengan beberapa teman yang menanyakan seperti apa sebenarnya dirimu,kau berbaur dengan mereka tapi kau menutup diri untukku. Jika masih ada aku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bergaul dengan benar.  
aku sendiri sudah lelah dengan fisik yang lemah ini, aku tidak berharap bisa masuk surga. Tapi, jika Tuhan marah dengan kelakuanku aku berharap dia akan memberiku kesempatan untuk lahir kembali dan bertemu denganmu._

Jeonghan menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

"Kenapa dia begitu, _hyung_? Kami sama-sama meninggalkan orangtua kami yang mungkin saja sudah mati sekarang. Cuma dia satu-satunya yang aku punya, jadi kenapa dia juga ikut pergi?"

Mingyu mulai menangis lagi.

Jangan bilang bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya; karena Wonwoo memilih bunuh diri setelah Jeonghan bertanya tentang Mingyu pada anak itu.

.

.

Besok pagi Mingyu sudah kembali bergabung untuk sarapan. Kadang senyumnya masih terlihat dipaksakan, tapi Jeonghan luar biasa lega saat melihat Mingyu tertawa.

"Apa demammu sudah baikan?" Jeonghan sebagai teman yang peduli bertanya pada Seungcheol yang juga ikut bergabung untuk makan pagi itu. Anak tertua mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Aku jauh lebih baik sekarang. Oi, Mingyu, tendanganmu masih belum cukup kuat. Buktinya aku cuma demam selama satu hari." Seungcheol mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda—tapi itu berhasil membuat Mingyu menundukkan kepala—tidak berani menatap kakak yang paling tua.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku memang kurang ajar."

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Aku hanya bercanda—sebenarnya kau kuat sekali Mingyu, tendangan itu sangat sakit. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau gunakan kekuatan itu untuk hal yang lain?" Seungcheol menusuk pipi Mingyu dengan sumpit, "Gunakan kekuatan itu untuk tersenyum tulus seperti dulu lagi, Mingyu."

.

.

Selepas pembicaraan bersama Mingyu, Jeonghan semakin dekat dengan anak itu—tidak, yang benar adalah Mingyu yang mendekatinya.

Jika terjadi masalah padanya, Mingyu tidak lagi merasa canggung ataupun segan menceritakan banyak hal pada Jeonghan. Selubung tipis itu mendadak bisa dimasuki oleh Jeonghan. Kemudian sebelum ia sadari, ia telah menjadi orang terdekat Mingyu setelah Wonwoo tiada.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru tari." Chan bicara dengan malu-malu sambil memperlihatkan gambar yang sejujurnya amburadul, tapi selalu bisa membuat kakak-kakaknya di panti asuhan tersenyum. Mereka sedang berada di kamar kakak tertua Seungcheol dan sepertinya sedang bicara satu sama lain dari hati seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Mingyu, kau mau jadi apa jika sudah besar nanti?" Jeonghan bertanya lembut.

"Apa saja asalkan bukan polisi, tentara ataupun militer lain yang kerjanya selalu berperang. Mereka kotor." Anak dengan badan paling bongsor menjawab tegas. Bibirnya monyong, tapi matanya memicing tajam. Semuanya tahu kalau Mingyu sedang serius sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, Mingyu?" kali ini giliran Jisoo yang bicara.

"Militer sudah membuatku terpisah dari orangtua dan keluargaku."

Jeonghan mendekatinya lalu meninju pelan lengan Mingyu, "Kau bicara apa lagi? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau kami juga keluargamu kan?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya—awalnya sangat tidak setuju, namun setelah melihat mata Jeonghan ia akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku sangat sedih, tapi aku juga sedikit senang karena aku bisa bertemu kalian semua disini."

Seungcheol yang sebelumnya berada di posisi tengkurap berusaha duduk dan kemudian bertanya pada Jeonghan, "Kalau kau bagaimana, Jeonghan? Apa cita-citamu nanti?"

Jeonghan terdiam sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah murung, "Ah, cita-citaku mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud."

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi, yang lainnya menatap penasaran, tapi Mingyu yang bertanya lebih dulu, "Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin terus bersama kalian sampai kapanpun. Itu terdengar mustahil kan?"

.

.

* * *

Itu memang mustahil.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka kasar. Jeonghan melirik tanpa hasrat hidup ke arah datangnya suara. tikus-tikus langsung berlarian bersembunyi, tapi Tikus yang sebenarnya sudah datang sekarang.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh gendut datang. Ia membawa sepiring nasi dan segelas air yang Jeonghan yakin itu bukan air yang bisa diminum. Jeonghan sama sekali tidak melawan ketika dagunya diangkat paksa. Padahal dulu, jika ia disentuh sedikit saja, dia akan meludahi para bajingan itu.

Tapi, sayangnya, hal itulah yang sudah membawanya lebih cepat menemui kehancuran.

Nasi tanpa lauk dikepal di tangan lalu dijejalkan tanpa menunggu Jeonghan mengunyah. Kepalan lainnya menyusul kemudian, dan dijejalkan lagi dan dijejalkan lagi. Jeonghan hanya menelan sebagian kecil, yang lainnya jatuh sebelum ia sempat mengatupkan mulutnya.

Ketika nasi di piring habis, air diminumkan seperti meminumkan babi. Jeonghan menelan banyak untuk membantunya menelan nasi yang masih tersangkut di kerongkongan. Tapi, sesi makan bukan hal yang ia takuti.

Tangannya sudah pucat dan hanya seperti tulang yang dibungkus kulit. Pria gendut mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan serum dan begitu melihat suntikan itu, Jeonghan langsung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Ia mencakar, menggigit, menendang—yang berakhir ia yang ditendang oleh pria itu.

"Diamlah, jalang! Babi!" pria itu menghampiri Jeonghan yang sudah meringkuk tidak berdaya, ia meraih tangan Jeonghan sekali lagi dan menyuntikkan serum itu dengan cepat. Jeonghan berteriak sebagai bentuk penolakan, namun serum sudah dicabut dan pria gendut tertawa.

"Kau sudah lama tidak dipakai jadi kami harus merangsangmu kembali, nanti malam ada petinggi militer yang ingin memakaimu. Ah, sayang sekali dia lebih tertarik dengan lubang kotoran ketimbang lubang wanita." Pria gendut tertawa lebih keras dan segera keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah. Pintu tidak lupa dikunci. Jeonghan mulai gemetaran. Badannya mulai berkeringat kepanasan dan ia mulai ereksi.

Perlakuan yang paling dibenci Jeonghan selama ini—selain saat ia diperkosa pertama kali di tempat prostitusi ini—adalah saat dia disuntiki puluhan cairan perangsang. Dia benar benar merasa jalang jika sudah mulai merasakan gelenyar aneh. Fobia disentuh tapi jika sudah disentuh ia minta lagi.

Matanya panas oleh air, rasanya semakin menyiksa lalu ketika dilihatnya ereksinya semakin menegak kaku namun basah, itu terasa sangat mengganggu.

Jeonghan kembali memikirkan masa kecilnya yang sebelumnya sempat ia lamunkan. Samar-samar ia ingat wajah teman-temannya di panti asuhan, lalu wajah anak yang selalu menempelinya seolah-olah ia adalah ibu mereka. Kemudian satu anak yang paling ia ingat, namanya sudah di ujung lidah, tapi Jeonghan kesulitan untuk menyebut namanya.

 _Kim Min—_

"—gyu…"

Jeonghan datang sendirian—tanpa disentuh siapapun dan apapun.

.

.

Markas Kepolisian Militer Korea Selatan masih berdiri kokoh diantara krisis yang terjadi. Selama dua puluh tahun terakhir militer selalu mengadakan perekrutan anggota baru dari semua kalangan secara besar-besaran untuk para tentara maupun polisi militer sejak usia tiga belas tahun. Sebagian yang rajin dan ulet terus berkembang dan menjadi anggota penting yang diperhitungkan. Yang hanya mengikuti prosedur naik pangkat dengan semestinya. Dan yang seenaknya masih jadi prajurit rendahan.

Kim Mingyu mungkin adalah salah satu anggota yang beruntung—ulet, diimbangi nilai lebih berupa kecerdasan membuatnya melejit karena disayang dan dipercaya atasan. Umur tiga belas nekat mengikuti pelatihan sebagai peserta termuda, setelah lulus ia banyak menunjukkan rasa kritis terhadap pemerintahan. Semuanya menaruh apresiasi—dan simpati ketika tahu bahwa orangtua Mingyu sudah terbunuh sekitar tujuh belas tahun lalu, ketika terjadi perang di Anyang.

Hanya dalam sepuluh tahun, Mingyu sudah mendapatkan jabatan perwira menengah. Ia aktif dalam pelatihan baik untuk melatih maupun dilatih. Padahal usianya masih sangat muda—dua puluh tiga tahun.

Mingyu diam-diam membangun sebuah penampungan bagi anak korban perang dan sekitar satu bulan sekali akan mengunjungi mereka. Bagi para rekan, Kim Mingyu dikenal berhati dingin dan tidak takut apapun termasuk mati ataupun kehilangan—bukan berhati besi. Tapi akan sangat berbeda dengan pandangan anak-anak di penampungan yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar meski gigi mereka keropos lalu akan berebut minta digendong satu per satu seperti saat ini.

"Mingyu? Astaga pantas saja sangat ribut di luar!" Jisoo keluar dari dalam ruangan kemudian memberi tahu anak-anak asuh mereka untuk tidak terlalu mengganggu Mingyu.

"Biarkan saja, _hyung_. Lagipula aku kangen mereka." Menyengir jenaka, bagi keluarga besarnya sejak dari panti asuhan, Mingyu tidak banyak berubah.

"Tidak—kau pasti lelah. Sebentar lagi kami akan makan siang, apa kau mau bergabung?" Jisoo menawari.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku kemari setelah makan." Kemudian celingak-celinguk kesini sementara anak-anak sudah berlarian masuk ke ruang makan. "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam."

Jisoo tersenyum kalem, "Aku sudah tahu."

"Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tentang Jeonghan- _hyung_."

.

.

Sambil menunggu jam makan siang anak-anak berakhir, Mingyu memilih untuk mengunjungi makam terlebih dahulu. Jeon Wonwoo meskipun sudah tiada tetap menjadi prioritas setiap bulan. Mingyu turun membawa dua buket bunga krisan berwarna putih. Mobil sedan berhenti di sebuah komplek pemakaman. Ada tangga menuju kesana dan Mingyu melewati tangga yang cukup licin karena mulai ditutupi lumut. Nisan Wonwoo tidak masuk terlalu jauh dan begitu Mingyu menemukan makamnya ia berlutut dan mulai berdoa. Satu buket krisan diletakkan kemudian ia beranjak menuju makam yang lain.

Mingyu mengangkat tangan—menempelkan ujung jemari tangan kanannya di pelipis untuk menghormati seorang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya. Kakak tertua—Choi Seungcheol.

Ketika militer sedang mengadakan perekrutan besar-besaran, Seungcheol ingin mengikutinya dan Mingyu kemudian menemaninya. Mereka berdua direkrut dan dilatih bersama-sama. Seungcheol orang yang tangguh dan berprinsip tegas. Karirnya sama baik dengan Mingyu. Tapi, saat Seungcheol diperintahkan memimpin pasukan ke Jeju untuk mempertahankan pulau itu, dia mati dengan satu tembakan yang menembus kepala. Saat itu ia masih berpangkat mayor. Kendati begitu, pulau berharga milik Korea Selatan berhasil dipertahankan dari serangan Negara lain berkat usahanya—dan nyawanya.

Mingyu tidak mengamuk seperti saat ia melihat mayat Wonwoo yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Tapi, tetap saja ia menangis. Semua teman-temannya menangis, anak-anak di penampungan menangis—Mingyu membangun penampungan itu bersama dengan Seungcheol. Tapi, pikirannya tidak sementah dulu, ia masih menegakkan kepala dan memberikan hormat di tengah hujan saat Seungcheol dikebumikan di dekat makam Wonwoo—bukan di tempat pemakaman khusus untuk para anggota militer.

" _Hyung,_ sekarang aku sudah jadi kolonel, hahaha. Apa ini terlalu cepat menurutmu?" Mingyu mengusap nisan itu dengan pelan, "Maaf ya, aku nyaris terlambat mendatangi makammu dan Wonwoo- _hyung_. Dan, _hyung_ , jika kau masih hidup, kuharap kau masih ingat niat awalku masuk ke dunia militer. Aku ingin menjalankan niatku itu sekarang."

Mingyu meletakkan sebuket krisan yang masih ada di tangan ke atas makam Seungcheol.

"Aku akan mencari dimana Jeonghan- _hyung_. Krisis masih ada dimana-mana dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan niatmu untuk bisa melindungi anak-anak terlantar di bawah hukum, tapi aku juga ingin melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan awalku—"

"—karena dia seperti cahaya bagiku."

Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan keluar areal pemakaman, ia masih menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ketika melewati makam Wonwoo.

.

.

"SIALAN! AH! PADAHAL MEMESAN ORANG ITU SANGAT SULIT SEKALI!"

Mingyu kembali ke kantornya saat sore dan melihat asistennya berteriak—seorang pemuda keturunan asing, Lettu Vernon Choi juga salah satu lulusan baru yang sukses—tapi sifatnya masih sangat kekanakan. Ia adalah putra dari Letjen Choi yang dikenal berhati besi—juga bertangan besi. Mingyu menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya terlonjak sedikit.

" _Hyung_! Astaga kau membuatku benar-benar kaget!" Vernon sama sekali tidak segan memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan kakak, karena umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Mingyu juga tidak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu.

"Kenapa berteriak seperti orang gila? Suaramu terdengar hingga ke luar ruangan."

"Ah, maaf sekali, _hyung_." Suara Vernon langsung berfrekuensi rendah, "Itu, aku coba-coba memesan seseorang dari sebuah tempat prostitusi— _one night stand_ kau tahu?"

Mata Mingyu langsung melebar, "Astaga, demi Tuhan, Choi Vernon. Kau baru legal dua minggu yang lalu dan kau langsung mencari orang untuk ditiduri."

Vernon mencebik, "Lebih baik aku meniduri daripada aku yang ditiduri."

Mingyu duduk di kursi kerjanya dan Vernon tanpa disuruh sudah menyodorkan secangkir teh plum—kebetulan beberapa menit sebelum Mingyu datang ia ada menyeduh teh sebelum ia dikagetkan oleh telepon dari ayahnya.

" _Hyung,_ aku padahal sudah mendapatkan orang yang sangat sulit untuk dipesan. Banyak yang bilang dia sangat misterius, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya dan julukannya adalah _bunga yang sendiri_."

"Menggelikan, bagaimana bisa pelacur juga diberikan julukan." Mingyu mencetus sarkastik, jemari mengait pegangan cangkir dan membawa mulut cangkir pada bibirnya.

"Duh, kau sama sekali tidak bisa kuajak bicara hal ini. _Hyung,_ aku sangat sulit mendapatkannya dan pihak prostitusi sudah menyiapkannya untuk malam ini, tapi Ayah menelepon dan menyuruhku untuk menuju markas pusat secepatnya. Ah aku bisa apa, padahal aku sudah membayar—ah uangku sia-sia!"

Mingyu meneguk teh plum dan menatap Vernon sekali lagi, "Jangan bilang kau memesan atas nama ayahmu."

Vernon diam, lalu menyengir, "Aku tidak akan bilang kalau begitu." Kemudian Vernon diam lagi seperti berpikir dan akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah, atau kau saja yang datang, _hyung_. Daripada uangku sia-sia lebih baik aku berikan kesempatan ini pada seniorku yang sangat tampan dan baik hati—"

"Rayuanmu tidak mempan padaku, Vernon. Lalu jika ini ketahuan oleh ayahmu, kau ingin mendapatkan perlindungan dariku kan?"

"Astaga, _hyung_. Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak percaya padaku?" Vernon melirik ke jam tangan, dan kemudian membatin kalau ia bisa saja sedikit terlambat memenuhi panggilan ayahnya, "Lagipula kupikir kau perlu melepaskan semua kekakuan dan keformalanmu, sekali saja _hyung_. Biarpun kita ini polisi militer, tapi kita juga manusia, kita butuh makan, kita butuh seks, kita butuh—ah sialan telepon kantor berbunyi lagi, pasti itu ayah." Vernon segera bangkit dan mengambil jaketnya. "Ya terserah padamu mau datang atau tidak _hyung_. Tapi, ah, uangku—"

Mingyu bisa mendengar Vernon nyaris saja menangis. Apa pelacur yang disewa Vernon mahal sekali?

Perwira muda bangkit dan mengejar Vernon yang masih ada di ujung koridor, "Beritahu aku tempatnya!" teriaknya pada Vernon ketika juniornya yang kekanakan itu ingin menuruni tangga.

Vernon terkejut, lalu kembali menampilkan cengiran yang sebenarnya cukup membuat Mingyu muak setiap melihatnya. Vernon menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat dan Mingyu tentu bisa mengartikan apa yang dikatakan oleh gerakan tangan Vernon.

 _Jalan NN distrik S di kawasan xxx. Nanti akan ada orang yang menunggu disana dan sebut saja nama ayahku. Semoga kau berhasil, hyung-_

.

.

Jeonghan terengah. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti dihujami jarum—begitu pula perutnya. Makanan yang dijejalkan oleh pria gendut sudah dimuntahkan. Beberapa menit lalu pria gendut kembali untuk menyuntikkan serum yang bisa menguatkan tubuhnya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Jeonghan tidak bisa mencerna apa-apa dan hanya bergantung pada suntikan, terkadang dengan sisa kewarasannya Jeonghan penasaran kenapa ia belum mati juga.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk mulai mencari pekerjaan—saat itu umurnya lima belas tahun. Seungcheol sudah punya ancang-ancang untuk masuk militer, terserah dia akan ditetapkan pada tentara atau polisi militer. Jisoo lebih memilih untuk tetap belajar, meski ia hanya belajar dari buku-buku koleksi ibu pengurus panti. Tiga kakak tertua mulai menjadi sorotan bagi para adik-adiknya.

Jeonghan sudah pernah mendapatkan gaji pertama dari pekerjaannya sebagai buruh di pabrik gula sampai pada suatu malam Mingyu mendatanginya dengan muka cemberut. Memintanya berhenti menjadi buruh dan cukup untuk tetap di panti dan mengurus adik-adiknya bersama Jisoo. Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Mingyu yang masih terlihat kusam meskipun anak itu sudah mandi dan keramas.

"Kita laki-laki. Aku ingin punya pekerjaan dan penghasilan sendiri karena… suatu hari aku akan menikah dan punya anak juga, Mingyu."

Tapi, tanpa Jeonghan sangka, Mingyu malah menepis tangannya dan menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kau tidak boleh kemanapun, _hyung_! Kau hanya harus tetap disini! Kau harus tetap bersama kami! Bukankah kau yang pernah bicara seperti itu!?" Mingyu membuat suara berderit dari gigi-giginya yang bergesekan kuat, "Kau harus tetap bersamaku!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Jeonghan merasa dibenci. Kendati hanya Mingyu yang menatap sinis padanya seolah-olah ia adalah penghianat, Jeonghan merasa ia sudah seperti dibenci oleh seluruh orang di lingkungan mereka.

Dan pada suatu hari, ia diam-diam pergi dari panti dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan bagi seluruh anggota keluarganya disana.

 _Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menjadi sukses. Untuk Seungcheol, berjuanglah dalam perekrutan militer, dan Mingyu, maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kalian. Aku pasti akan kembali kemari dan akan aku buktikan kalau aku tidak pernah ingin pergi dari keluargaku. Aku menyayangi kalian semua._

Tapi, apa?

Sukses apa? Jeonghan malah diculik. Seorang pria menguntitnya dan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan hingga Jeonghan tidak ingat apa-apa. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia sudah ada di ruangan serba putih dan seluruh kain di tubuh sudah dilucuti.

Ini apa?

"Anak ini laki-laki! Sialan! Kita sudah ditipu!"

Terdengar suara ribut di luar ruangan—suara dua orang pria. Jeonghan menarik nafas lalu berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di ruangan itu.

"Tidak masalah. Wajahnya cantik. Lagipula, tidak semua laki-laki itu lurus. Kita juga bisa menyuruhnya untuk menyodok lubang wanita-wanita genit yang haus belaian. Kita dapat _jackpot_ dengan adanya dirinya! Kita harusnya bisa menarik keuntungan lebih banyak darinya!"

Eksploitasi—Jisoo pernah mengatakan pada Jeonghan bahwa banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang menjual atau mempekerjakan manusia secara tidak layak, itu lebih terdengar mengerikan saat Jisoo menceritakan dari buku yang pernah dibacanya kalau manusia di jaman krisis sering dijual atau dipakai sebagai budak. Budak dalam urusan pekerjaan, sansak kemarahan, ataupun budak dalam masalah seks.

Dan Jeonghan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mengalaminya.

Awal pekerjaan nista itu, Jeonghan masih melayani perempuan—meskipun ia sama sekali tidak senang. Dia baru merasakan apa itu neraka saat dia diberitahu ada pria yang datang.

Sialan. Saat itu ia masih lurus.

Jeonghan mencoba kabur, tapi ia berakhir dengan kaki dan tangan diborgol. Nadi disuntiki macam-macam serum pembuat 'gatal' hingga kepalanya sakit dan ia merasa mabuk seperti dibius. Salah satu suntikan sepertinya adalah narkoba. Imajinasinya naik begitu tinggi hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menjerit-jerit seperti wanita ketika digagahi.

Jeonghan dikotori. Ia mengotori. Ia kotor seperti kuman.

Ia mencoba kabur lagi beberapa bulan lalu—kali ini ia memberikan satu tinju ke wajah pria yang ingin menggagahi. Tapi, ketika ia tertangkap lagi oleh pihak prostitusi, ia semakin diperlakukan tidak manusiawi. Ditempatkan di ruang bawah tanah yang kotor, sementara diatas sana ia dihargai paling mahal.

Dia sudah sepuluh tahun terjebak. Dan beberapa bulan terkahir Jeonghan sudah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup dan ia berharap untuk segera mati saja.

Jeonghan sudah lupa caranya bicara dengan manusia, ia lupa bagaimana caranya makan, ia lupa cara minum, ia lupa cara buang air besar. Yang ia ingat hanya cara bernafas, muntah, tikus.

Satu-satunya pintu di ruangan bawah tanah terbuka. Ia ditarik oleh salah satu wanita pengurus prostitusi lalu tanpa bicara ia dimandikan dan dibawa ke sebuah kamar. Jeonghan tidak lagi memberontak—ah, baginya dunia ini sudah gelap. Mau hidup ataupun mati semuanya sama.

Ia ditinggalkan di ruangan itu sendirian. Jeonghan mendekati sebuah cermin hanya untuk mengingat wajahnya sendiri.

Heh, siapa manusia kurus mengerikan yang ada di cermin?

Beberapa menit setelah kembali duduk di tepi ranjang, Jeonghan ingat bahwa itu adalah dirinya. Jeonghan menundukkan kepala, ah kenapa ia begitu menyedihkan?

Pintu terbuka, kemudian berbunyi lagi menandakan kalau kembali ditutup. Tapi, orang itu masih belum beranjak dari pintu. Ketika Jeonghan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat pria mana yang sudah menyewanya, ia sedikit terkejut karena lelaki itu masih muda.

Wajah pria muda itu antara terkejut sekaligus kaget.

"Jeonghan— Jeonghan- _hyung_?"

Jeonghan bingung, kenapa pria ini tahu namanya? Apa germo-nya memberitahukan namanya pada pria ini?

"Astaga! Katakan padaku kalau kau benar-benar Yoon Jeonghan!" pria muda itu maju kepadanya, mencengkeram kedua pundaknya, " _Hyung! Hyung_ ini aku, Mingyu—Kim Mingyu!" pundak diguncang, pria muda mulai emosional, " _Hyung,_ jangan bilang kalau kau lupa padaku!"

Kim Mingyu? Jeonghan merasa familiar dengan namanya, lalu menatap wajah pria muda yang sejenak mengehntikan guncangan di pundak.

 _Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?_

Jeonghan mengenal mata yang dilapisi sedikit garis misterius meskipun ketika tertawa atau tersenyum. Ia kenal aura dengan selubung tipis yang membuatnya nyaman. Ia kenal nada teriakan yang sama. Ia kenal garis wajah dan kulit kecokelatan hasil turunan. Ia kenal Kim Mingyu.

Jeonghan nyaris menangis. Kenapa setelah sekian lama ia seolah berharap untuk kembali hidup layak seperti dulu?

"—Mingyu?"

Mata Mingyu menyipit tajam, ini memang Jeonghan. Ini memang _hyung_ -nya. Jeonghan-nya. Cahayanya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Mingyu menggendong Jeonghan di lengannya dan merasa sedih begitu ia menyadari betapa ringan dan kurusnya pemuda itu.

Ia keluar dari kamar itu dan ketika ia sampai di lobi gedung beberapa jago pukul langsung mengejarnya. Mingyu mengeluarkan satu pistol dari saku dan menodongkan kepada para pekerja yang ada disana.

"Siapapun, jika tidak ingin bisnis kotor kalian terbongkar, tetap diam dan biarkan aku membawa orang ini pergi. Aku yakin kalian tahu siapa aku dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Camkan itu."

Mingyu tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada disana—dia yang menggendong seorang pria telanjang—dan segera membawa Jeonghan pergi. Terserah saja dengan konsekuensi yang mungkin akan ia terima jika ia ketahuan membawa kabur pelacur dari tempat prostitusi. Yang penting adalah Jeonghan. Ia kembali mendapatkan Jeonghan.

.

.

Air mengucur memenuhi bak mandi. Jeonghan ada di dalamnya. Mingyu ada di sebelahnya—banyak-banyak menuang sabun dan menggosokkannnya ke seluruh tubuh Jeonghan sambil terus-menerus mengumpat, "Sialan!" "Babi!" "Dimana saja kau sudah disentuh?" "Para keparat sialan yang mempekerjakanmu pantas mati!" "Apa ada orang dari militer yang pernah menyentuhmu? Aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jeonghan hanya diam saja, tapi ia sedikit melenguh sakit saat Mingyu menggosok bagian tangan yang dipenuhi bekas suntikan dengan keras. Kulitnya memerah hampir lecet dan Mingyu meminta maaf dengan memberikan satu kecupan disana.

"Bisa mengatakan sesuatu?"

Mingyu bertanya ketika ia berusaha memakaikan Jeonghan pakaian. Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha berpikir untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"Ya—" suaranya serak.

Mingyu tidak tersenyum. Ia meninggalkan Jeonghan sebentar di kamarnya, lalu kembali dengan setoples biskuit, satu buah mangkok dan beberapa botol air.

Ia memasukkan beberapa biskuit ke dalam mangkok sebelum menuangkan air ke dalamnya. Rasa takut Jeonghan ketika biasa diberi makan rupanya juga berlaku untuk Mingyu. Ia menggeleng ketika Mingyu berniat menyuapinya biskuit yang sudah lumat. Mingyu yang masih sedikit diliputi emosi membuka paksa mulutnya dan menyuapinya hingga bubur biskuit itu habis. Jeonghan nyaris memuntahkannya kembali, tapi Mingyu menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan muntahkan, jangan— _hyung,_ demi aku jangan muntahkan."

Pertama kalinya setelah selama beberapa bulan, pencernaan Jeonghan kembali bekerja. Dua hari kemudian ia sudah mengenal kembali toilet untuk buang air besar.

Mingyu meminta cuti selama satu minggu untuk mmebuat Jeonghan menjadi manusiawi kembali. Vernon sudah cukup untuk mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya—dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah atau berterima kasih pada Vernon jika ia bertemu dengan anak itu. Vernon nyaris memakai Jeonghan, tapi jika bukan karena Vernon mungkin Mingyu tidak akan pernah bertemu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sudah mulai berbicara banyak dan suatu ketika ia melihat seragam polisi militer milik Mingyu, ia teringat pada Seungcheol juga. Jadi ia bertanya saat mereka berbaring pada malam hari menjelang tidur.

"Kapan kau masuk ke militer? Bukannya dulu kau benci pada militer?"

Mingyu memainkan jari pada ujung rambut Jeonghan yang tidak lagi kusut dan kotor sekarang, "Sampai sekarang aku masih benci militer."

"Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol? Dia juga ingin masuk militer juga kan waktu itu?"

Mingyu terdiam sesaat, lalu menampilkan senyum tipisnya, "Aku akan membawamu menemuinya besok."

Tapi yang ditemui Jeonghan hanya nisan yang bertuliskan nama Choi Seungcheol di areal pemakaman. Jeonghan menghela nafas, harusnya ia sudah tahu saat Mingyu menyuruhnya membawa dua tangkai bunga mawar putih.

"Bukannya Wonwoo juga dimakamkan di dekat sini?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Satu tangkai mawar itu untuknya."

Jeonghan berlutut untuk meletakkan setangkai mawar terakhir diatas makam Wonwoo dan berdoa sebentar. Ia segera berdiri dan memilih untuk menyusul Mingyu yang berjalan keluar pemakaman lebih dahulu.

"Memikirkan mati, sebelum kau datang, aku berpikir mungkin mati lebih baik dibandingkan tetap hidup." Jeonghan bicara ketika berjalan beriringan dengan Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh kepadanya sesaat.

"Kau belum boleh mati, semua orang akan mati, tapi kau tidak boleh mati untuk sekarang, _hyung_."

Mingyu sebenarnya sudah menimbang pikiran apakah ia harus membawa Jeonghan ke penampungan untuk bertemu yang lain atau tidak sekarang. Tapi, setelah ia semakin berpikir, Mingyu merasa belum waktunya untuk membawa Jeonghan kesana. Mereka kembali ke sedan milik Mingyu dan kembali menuju rumah.

"Mingyu, kau bilang aku tidak boleh mati—" Jeonghan lagi-lagi bertanya ketika mereka berada di mobil, "Lalu bagaimana jika kau mati?"

Mingyu mengerem mobilnya, membawa mobil itu memelan, namun tetap berjalan. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum bertanya balik pada Jeonghan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena militer pasti dikirimkan saat perang, lalu bagaimana jika apa yang terjadi pada Seungcheol juga terjadi pada—"

"Diamlah, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan mati." Mingyu menutup secara sepihak percakapan di sore itu dengan dingin.

Ketika mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, Jeonghan menahan lengan Mingyu dan yang lebih muda menatapnya.

"Apa kau marah karena pertanyaanku di mobil tadi?"

Mingyu belum menjawab, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Jeonghan dan bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"Jangan tanyakan itu, aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana jika kita terpisah lagi." Mingyu berbisik sebentar lalu mereka kembali berciuman.

Biasanya Jeonghan akan menolak jika Mingyu menciumnya agak lama—trauma disentuh itu terkadang terasa cukup mengganggu bagi Mingyu, tapi kali ini Jeonghan hanya diam saja ketika Mingyu perlahan membimbingnya ke tempat tidur. Jeonghan tidak ingat lagi rasanya sakit dan kotor, tapi ia bersyukur karena anehnya ia malah merasa dihargai ketika Mingyu menyentuhnya.

"Cuma kau yang membuatku ingat untuk terus hidup setelah aku merasa gagal karena Wonwoo- _hyung_ meninggal." Mingyu berbisik sambil menyembinyikan kepalanya di leher Jeonghan, "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku selalu mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Jeonghan terengah, tapi ia tersenyum, "Aku juga."

Dua pertiga sisa malam dilalui dengan tidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Mingyu sama sekali tidak menduga jika pagi-pagi sekali, telepon di rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Telepon itu dari atasannya, perintah darurat—Mingyu diminta untuk memimpin empat kompi pasukan polisi militer untuk membantu perang di kawasan perbatasan dengan Korea Utara.

"Sial sekali." Mingyu langsung menyambar seragam dan berpakaian dengan cepat. Jeonghan yang mendengar suara ribut yang terburu-buru akhirnya bangun juga.

"Mingyu?"

"Maafkan aku, ada perintah darurat perang."

Jeonghan menatap terkejut, ia mendadak teringat percakapan mereka kemarin sore. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memeluk Mingyu yang sudah siap.

"Berjanjilah jangan mati—"

Mingyu tersenyum, mengecup bibirnya sebentar, "Hal seperti ini sudah sering kulakukan, _hyung_. Aku hanya akan pergi. Tetaplah tenang, _hyung_."

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Mingyu melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jeonghan menggenggam tangannya sendiri, ia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat sedih.

 _Berjanjilah jangan mati—_

Jeonghan lupa Mingyu belum mengatakan kalau ia berjanji padanya.

Dua minggu kemudian ada surat yang datang ke kediaman Mingyu. Seorang pria muda berwajah asing yang mengaku bernama Vernon datang dengan muka sedih demi menyerahkan surat itu. Ia memberitahukan kalau perang di perbatasan telah berakhir dan Korea Selatan berhasil mempertahankan wilayah kedaulatan mereka. Lalu kenapa Vernon harus bermuka sedih?

Jeonghan membuka surat itu lalu membacanya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Vernon dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan air mata yang nyaris jatuh.

Ketika Vernon telah pamit untuk pulang, Jeonghan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas rumah. Ia perlu udara bebas untuk membuatnya tetap bisa bernafas. Surat yang diberikan Vernon masih digenggamnya.

Ia membuka pintu balkon dan menatap ke bawah, ia sekali lagi membaca surat yang diberikan Vernon padanya.

"Aku harusnya tahu kalau polisi itu suka berbohong."

Seharusnya Mingyu tidak usah menyelamatkannya jika akhirnya tetap membuat Jeonghan merasa kalau mati itu lebih baik. Mingyu sudah menyalakan kembali cahayanya, Mingyu membuatnya kembali terang dengan memberinya cahaya. Mingyu—cahaya baginya.

Dan sekarang cahaya itu sudah padam. Atau tetap hidup di suatu tempat yang Jeonghan tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _Beri aku pilihan apakah aku harus mengejarmu supaya aku bisa melihat cahaya itu lagi, ataukah aku harus mati?_

 _Atau aku melakukan saja keduanya?_

 _Aku sudah boleh mati kan?_

Jeonghan tersenyum begitu ia berhasil memutuskan hal mana yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menggenggam erat surat di tangannya lalu menutup mata. Tubuhnya jatuh dari balkon. Ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbaring diatas udara.

.

.

* * *

[omake]

 _ **Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk tetap hidup.**_

Vernon lusuh, lelah, lengan kirinya patah dan masih harus disangga kain. Mukanya carut marut bekas kena pedang ataupun lecet akibat bergesekan dengan tanah dan batu. Dan luka itu terasa semakin perih ketika dilelehi air mata saat melihat Mingyu gemetaran berusaha menulis dengan tangan kanannya.

" _Hyung,_ aku bisa membantumu menulisnya—" Vernon menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia nyaris saja terisak. Mingyu menggeleng lemah lalu memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah ditulisi pada Vernon lalu menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat.

 _Jangan lupa berikan itu pada seseorang yang tinggal di rumahku jika kau sudah pulang nanti._

.

.

* * *

 **-fin**

 **Tamban, 25 Desember 2015**

 **darkestlake**


End file.
